<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i do it for the girls and the gays by zimnokurw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290413">i do it for the girls and the gays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw'>zimnokurw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, POV Outsider, Social Media, Tik Tok, TikTok, basically OFC watches buck's tiktoks and reacts to them in one way or another??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley should be going to sleep, but Zoe sent her link to a TikTok video, and she can't just ignore that.</p><p>  <i> or;</i><br/>a random lesbian watches buck having bi tiktok &amp; buddie being cute there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i do it for the girls and the gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i fell in love with the idea of buck having tik tok where he’s loudly bisexual and then i couldn’t find much of that???? so i wrote my own fic so that maybe more ppl will pick up this trope(pls?) because we need more tiktok-buddie and preferably pov outsider thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley is just about to put her phone down, because it’s ten minutes after midnight and she promised herself she wouldn’t stay up too late again. She literally locks her phone and is about to lie it down on the nightstand next to her bed, but then she gets a text. When she catches Zoe’s name as the person texting her, she can’t just ghost her best friend, so she quickly unlocks her phone and opens Messenger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>✨zoe✨:</b> <span>this guy is totally y o u</span></p><p>
  <span>Under this short text, the girl also sent a link to yet another TikTok video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley isn’t the biggest fan of the app, but she has an account there for watching the videos Zoe keeps sending her. (And maybe every once in a while she happens to open the app in History class when Mr. Cahill starts going about his second divorce again.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash isn’t really tired yet, so she smoothly puts in her AirPods and noticing that the video was made by </span>
  <b>
    <em>buckleydiaz.fd</em>
  </b>
  <span>, she clicks on the link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It transfers her directly to the app and the first thing she catches is that this was recorded in a shop, then she notices the blue neon sign </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bath &amp; Body Works</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really dumb when companies do things like that–“ says a male voice, lowering the camera and focusing it on over twenty candles standing on display. The candles are almond color, in clear glass vessels, with a rainbow printed on them as well as the slogan </span>
  <em>
    <span>love is love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “What do they even think?” the man asks again, bringing the camera closer to one of the rainbows. “We’re just gonna buy it because we’re gay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s a cut, and when the visual comes back, it’s recorded by the selfie-camera. It must be evening, judging by the lighting, and the man who’s voice was heard earlier is visible now. The man is probably in his early thirties and the first thing Ashley notices about him is his inhumanly beautiful eyes that are blue but still crashing with green (yes, she is a lesbian, but blue like ocean eyes are her weakness, so sue her). Then, above his left eye, she notices some sort of pink bruise and realizes that it’s a cute birthmark. His hair is blonde and short on the sides but longer on the top and it’s enough of length to be curly. Finally, Ashley notices some kind of wooden counter in front of the guy, and she sees that three candles are standing on it - those same ones that the man implied he wouldn’t buy. From nowhere, he pulls out a blue lighter and quickly lights up all three of the candles one by one. That’s the end of the video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it starts playing again, in the loop that it always is on TikTok, she stops the video and gives it a heart, then looking into comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She likes the one saying ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>this is me buying everything that has a rainbow on it because i’m scared that if i don’t have enough gay stuff, i might turn straight😰😰</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.  But after seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you could light me up too daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, she gets back to Messenger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ash⚡️lee:</b>
  <span> i wanna go to b&amp;bw tmw🥺</span>
</p><p>
  <b>✨zoe✨:</b>
  <span> knew u’d say that, im free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>✨zoe✨:</b>
  <span> what’d u think abt the vid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ash⚡️lee:</b>
  <span> it’s actually funny cuz it’s real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>✨zoe✨: </b>
  <span>this guy is new to tiktok but he’s already pretty popular</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ash⚡️lee:</b>
  <span> im not surprised, have u seen his EYES??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ash⚡️lee:</b>
  <span> and he’s cute in general</span>
</p><p>
  <b>✨zoe✨: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>✨zoe✨:</b>
  <span> why do i always have to crush on guys twice my age😩😩</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ash⚡️lee:</b>
  <span> i feel u, im the same when it comes to girls🥴</span>
</p><p>
  <b>✨zoe✨:</b>
  <span> shit, i think my dad’s coming to see if im asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>✨zoe✨: </b>
  <span>c u tmw </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Now, Ashley could go to sleep as well, but she doesn’t actually follow a lot of LGBTQIA peers, so it won’t hurt if she watches just one more video from</span> <b><em>buckleydiaz.fd</em></b><span> and then puts her phone away.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets back to the app quickly and sees that the TikTok Zoe sent her is still open, so she clicks on the man’s username and it takes her to his profile. She learns that his name – or rather nickname – is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then she realizes that the guy has only eight videos recorded, and what Ash just watched was his first one posted, so she decides to watch the second-oldest now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck is sitting in a car, holding a paper cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, recording selfie-style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks into the camera and starts talking “Today in park I saw a guy come out to his friend as gay, and the friend goes,” he pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath, and turning his head right as if he was talking to someone sitting next to him, “‘I mean that’s cool,</span>
  <em>
    <span> AS LONG AS YOU DON’T HIT ON ME.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he’s accenting the second half of the sentence, and the words he’s saying actually appear on the video in white font.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looks back into his phone’s camera and frowns, looking almost genuinely confused. “Boy… who told you you were cute?” he asks with dismissal and then the video cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck’s face comes back on the screen, he’s not holding his coffee anymore but runs the free hand through his hair. “I mean, seriously.” he talks, sounding tired. “Straight people aren’t attracted to everyone they see of the opposite gender. Why do you think that if someone is gay and the same gender as you then they automatically fall in love with you?” he frowns, narrowing his eyes as if he was looking right into the eyes of a person with that specific belief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TikTok ends with that, and Ashley gives Buck another heart for the video and opens comments once again, but this time to write one of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>aj.ash:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> preach🙏🏽    </span>
  </em>
  <span>| </span>
  <span>It’s short, but it says everything she needed it to say, and then she scrolls up for another video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing she notices is </span>
  <em>
    <span>“offer your s/o a glass of water but make it suspicious by recording it and see if he drinks it” challenge</span>
  </em>
  <span> written in the middle of the screen over a clear glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the words disappear, someone’s hand – Ashley guesses it’s Buck’s – appears holding a spoon. He loudly stirs the water for a moment and then puts the spoon down on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up the glass and records it as he takes a few steps through the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he says, putting down the glass for his significant other and raising the camera to finally show said man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wearing skinny jeans and a white, long-sleeve henley shirt with four buttons, the top one undone. He’s muscular in an athletic way and he unknowingly flexes his broad shoulders while he searches for something in the kitchen cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he answers, his voice husky enough to suggest it’s morning in the recording and the man didn’t fully wake up yet. Then he closes the cabinet and looks over, letting the phone camera capture his face, and Ash wonders if there’s some contest called </span>
  <em>
    <span>the most attractive gay couple</span>
  </em>
  <span> that these two are competing in and most likely winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck’s significant other is simply gorgeous as a human being. Having the González family as neighbors for sixteen years of her life, Ashley quickly recognizes that the man on her screen is Latino. His skin is golden-brown and his eyes are the color of chocolate. He has light stubble dusting his jaw and short, brown hair that’s incredibly soft looking. Ash knows for a fact that his haircut is called buzz cut, and that Zoe prefers to call it military cut, and she knows that it doesn’t fit everyone, but Buck’s man is really pulling it off because it’s not super short, especially at the top but also not long enough to get messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re recording it?” the man asks, noticing the phone pointed at him before he can even grab the glass offered to him by Buck. “Why are you recording it?” he narrows his eyes, getting suspicious just as the challenge was supposed to work, and Ashley notices that he has a small mole below his left eye. “Is it for this stupid app again?” he asks before Buck can even answer the earlier question, and rolling his eyes he proceeds to ignore the glass of water standing at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, this app isn’t stupid.” Buck defends and his boyfriend or husband or whoever they are moves, opening another cabinet and looking for something in there again. “And second of all, do you have so little trust towards me you won’t drink water I’m giving you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet snorts and turns his head, looking back at his significant other. “I would trust you to save my life in the fire, easy. But when you’re giving me water out of blue and have your camera pointed at me? Of course I don’t trust you, mi sol.” he explains, smiling and then he pulls out a lunch box with Spider-Man printed on it which is apparently what he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that–“ Buck starts, but is cut off by his partner who apparently decided to ignore the TikTok challenge in favor of getting ready like an actual adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you go see if Christopher is getting dressed or if he went back to sleep?” he asks, putting the lunch box on the wooden table and quickly turning around, opening the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eds.” sounds Buck from behind the camera and it sounds like the man is pouting. “Just drink it first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eds – whose name must be Eddie, Ash guesses – turns around with a sandwich in one hand and a snack pack of baby carrots in the other. He looks at Buck, and by how intense the glare is, he probably looks straight into Buck’s eyes, before speaking. “I love you. But if Christopher is late to school today </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of you, I swear to God, Evan, you’re sleeping on the couch for the next week.” just as Eddie was saying the last part of his sentence, a text appeared on the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gotten serious real fast,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in red font. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris!” Buck yells quickly, taking off from the kitchen and ending the video at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ashley might not be TikTok’s biggest fan, but she knows a thing or two about the app, so she knows that you need to interact with LGBTQIA content if you don’t want to end up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight tiktok </span>
  </em>
  <span>once again. And God forbid something like that happening to her – so she likes </span>
  <b>buckleydiaz.fd</b>
  <span>’s video again and opens the comments section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big part of the comments are people happy to find out that Buck’s name is Evan, and a lot of them are also appreciating Eddie’s beauty. The most often comments, however, are questions whether mentioned in the video </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christopher</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the couple’s son and if they’re married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Ash finds a homophobic comment (because how could she not?), and she decides to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>aj.ash:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> sweetie, i think what should be concerning you more than a happy &amp; in love couple is the fact how did you end up on #gaytiktok ??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s exhausting and sad, how people can’t just stay out of someone else’s life. To lift her spirits, Ashley scrolls up her screen to watch another one of Buck’s videos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts selfie-style, showing the man’s face, but what catches Ash’s attention is the shirt he is wearing. It’s short sleeve and in midnight blue color. There are two patch pockets with flaps, above the one on the left side of his chest, Buck has a Los Angeles Fire Department badge, and above the one on the right side is a metallic nameplate reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>BUCKLEY.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It explains his username, Buckley as in his surname (which wasn’t hard to figure out), and FD as in the Fire Department. Diaz must be a part of his full name as well, he just doesn’t have it on his uniform to keep it shorter and easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, guys are hot.” he starts, sitting at the table in his LAFD Duty Uniform. “But girls are hot too.” he continues, looking somewhere to his left as if he was talking to a person sitting there. “Why is everyone so hot?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s a quick cut, and Buck switches to the back camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Global warming.” answers the firefighter’s question woman who is in the middle of eating cereal. She’s wearing the Duty Uniform as well. There's LAFD shoulder patch on the left arm of her short sleeve shirt, and if Ash sees correctly her nameplate reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>WILSON.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The woman has dark skin, extremely short hair, which is probably convenient while working as a firefighter and is wearing glasses. She gets back to eating her cereal as soon as she ends her two-word sentence. Ashley smiles, refusing to laugh not to be heard by her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TikTok ends and Ash notices the video's description. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“this was my bisexual ass b4 i met 💕eddie💕</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>(ps. climate change is real)”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She likes it again but doesn’t go into comments this time. Buck is handsome, a firefighter, and now revealed that he is attracted to both men and women, she knows what she’ll find there and she’s not interested. The guy is in a relationship anyway, she doesn’t get people who leave horny comments under some stranger’s TikToks just because that person is hot. Instead, she scrolls through her screen to watch another video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s being recorded by the back camera, and Buck’s shoes and legs are visible as he’s walking somewhere. There isn’t any background music to the video, the man starts speaking almost right away after clicking the button for recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I noticed in the comments lately that you all went a little crazy about Eddie since I showed him,” Buck says, stopping in front of doors to some house and looking for the keys in his pockets if the rustling in the audio is anything to go by. “And I can’t blame you, really,” he adds. The keys in his hand and he’s opening the doors quickly. “But you need to know one thing.” he pulls the keys out of the lock and grabs the doorknob, opening the door and lowering the phone once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s recording his gray jeans and white Nike Air shoes while he walks into his house. “I’m home!” he yells to someone, the phone shaking which means he doesn’t care about the camera angle right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Living room!” sounds the voice Ashley heard a few short minutes ago. Eddie’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck walks through the house, following where the shout came from, and when he’s in the living room, he lifts the phone camera, pointing it at Eddie as he walks closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man is sitting on the couch, looking over some papers that he’s holding in his hands, and Buck reaches for him. More precisely, he reaches where some kind of necklace is hanging around Eddie’s neck but disappears under the man’s white t-shirt and denim shirt with two top buttons undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my </span>
  <b>husband</b>
  <span>,” Buck says, continuing the thought he started before entering the house and pulling out Eddie’s necklace from under his shirt. When he says it, the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> appears on the video in a bold font and every letter is in a different color of the rainbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck zooms on the wedding band hanging from the silver chain, as the word disappears, and Ashley looks at what is hanging next to the ring. First, she focuses on dog tags, the ones people in military wear, and she’s able to catch what’s written on the two top lines: </span>
  <em>
    <span>DIAZ, EDMUNDO.</span>
  </em>
  <span> (So she was right. Diaz is Eddie’s last name and it makes Buck </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buckley-Diaz</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s where the man’s username came from.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she catches a silver pendant that seems old but well taken care of. She touches her phone’s screen, and the video stops so she can take a better look at said pendant. It’s rounded, not too big, and if Ash’s eyes aren’t betraying her – it’s Saint Christopher medal. It would make sense, Christopher is the name of Eddie and Buck’s son (Ashley guesses, basing on the challenge TikTok she watched) and that particular Saint is a symbol of protection, so one of the best things you could give a soldier deploying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ash unpauses the video, Buck raises the camera again, recording his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> (as he so proudly pointed out) who smiles widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky me.” the man says, regarding Buck’s statement, and looking behind the phone’s camera which must mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>at Evan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, that’s so sweet,” Buck says, speaking out loud exactly what Ashley was thinking. “I fucking love you,” he adds, leaning closer to the Latino, and abandoning his phone in favor of kissing the man if the sound of lips on lips is anything to go by. Then the TikTok ends, starting to play again from the beginning, so Ashley once again pauses it and gives it a like. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>aj.ash:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> can someone get me a wife like that??  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She writes as her own comment but doesn’t read any others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s about to scroll again, because she watched five out of eight of Buck’s TikToks, and why not see all of them at once, but then she hears steps in the hall, and she’s under too much pressure to correctly estimate whether the steps belong to her big brother or her dad. Just in case it was her dad and he decided to check if she’s still up, she decides to abandon Tik Tok and pretend to be asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the last moment, she pulls her AirPods out and gives </span>
  <b>
    <em>buckleydiaz.fd</em>
  </b>
  <span> follow to watch the rest of his videos the next day. Then, she’s pretending to be asleep until she actually passes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if it sucks, i’m trying to get back to writing after a writer’s block (so <b> i wouldn’t mind some comments? </b> )</p><p>come yell at me on <b> my tumblr: remi-briggs </b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>